meeting her
by EzGoEr
Summary: EVIL GERBAILS WILL RULE THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T READ MY STORIE .a good fic read THIS FANFICTION. CANCELLED


MEETING HER

FLASHBACK

After kicking Eggmans butt they saw two foxs. "hi son" they said in unisin."Mom Dad is it really you!?" shouted Tails. (You see tails parents weren't dead they were held captive by Eggman.)" Yes Miles." replied his mom, julia. "Hi son." said his father, Amadues. Tails hugged the both of them and shed tears of joy. "This is Sonic the hedghog, he has been watching me for about eight years. He is WAY AWSOME." " That's nice Miles."Could you please call me tails Mom?" "Sure hun." julia replied. They then moved in with are favorite hedghog.

END FLASHBACK

It was a few weeks later when they heard a nock at the door. Sonic opend it and there stood a light yellow furred fox his size with gorgeus blue eyes. " How could i help you today ma'am?" Sonic asked." Well i was wondering if you could help me find my parents?" replied the fox. "First thing i would like to know is what your name is." he replied. "Ok Prower, Star Prower." "Uhhhhhh there in here." Sonic stated. "Thank you soooooooo much." said Star. " kay no sweat for the hedghog. " said sonic. "Oh my God Amadues come quick!" shouted julia. "Yes de.." he said as he saw there daughter in the doorway. "Hi mom, dad,... OMG Miles."said Star. She ran over and bear hugged her little brother. "Do i know you ?" qustiond tails. "No... i am your sister Star." Star said. "Why they call you Star?" tails asked. She puffed her large tail wich split into five. "Thats why." she said. "Cool." said tails. later that night ,around 8:00, tails was being tucked in. "Night little bro." Sonic said. " "Night Sonic." "Kay little bro." With that sonic left their room. "Um Sonic?" began star. "Yeah" "Could you plaese stop calling Miles 'little bro' you have no relation to him." Star said. "No" "What do you mean 'no'?" she asked. "I mean i wont stop calling him little bro." "Why?" "Because ain't no one say i got to." " i just did." "To bad" "UGH" "Your parents dont say i have to so i won't" "UGH you're so stupid." " Well if i'm stupid i would hate to see smart." "you jerk" "You know what!" "what" "You look so hot!" he said. "You to." Star said passiontly. (kinda one of thoose boy-like-girl-but-to-stupid-to-admit-it-and-says-it-in-a-fight-situations)And with that they kissed, more of a liplock, they kissed for about ten minutes, when they heard singing

"star and sonic sitting in a tree

kISSING first comes

love, then comes marraige

then comes a baby in a baby carraige"

" TAILSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Star and Sonic yelled in unisin. "What i do"(:-3) he asked playing dum. "One stop singing.Two don't tell mom or dad.Three listin to one and two." Star said sternely . "Kay" tails said crossing his fingers behind is back. the next day sonic was having a talk with Amadues. while star was talking with her mom. "you see sonic if tails is your "lil' bro" then star would be your sister. so it is wrong to date/love our daugher." Amadues said. "Okay i got you. " sonic said. "Good." Amadues replied. star basicly the same chat with her mom.

campout

it was a few weeks later and they decided to have a campout. it was the three kids and one other unexpected viseter. the tents up, mashmellows roasting over an open fire. when sudenly a giant hole opend up not fivteen feet from were the kids were waiting for the marshmellows to be cooked. "Hey sonic, tails, ...and who are you?!" asked a red echinda. "Sup Knuckels" said sonic" this girl is star,tails sister." he said. "Dude you got to hook me up!"he whisperd to sonic. "Can't." "Why?!" "Cause she is taken." replied sonic. "Bye who i'll kill him to make her mine." "You woulden' kill your best friend would you?" sonic asked in a babyish voice.(:-3) "What!(:-o)" "Yup." knuckels snorted and walked over to star."Could i have the honor of being your boyfriend?" knuckles asked. "Sorry i'm taken." as star said that she pointedd to sonic. knuckels just grumpled and left. he was overly agrevated at his blue hedghog friend. "Wat' with him?" tails asked. "Some one needs to help you with proper speech miles." Star said "Lessones start tommrow." "You allready have someone?" tails qustined. "Yup." "Who?" "Me. " "UGH" tails said with despair.


End file.
